Reasons
by nablle
Summary: Well, I refuse to be bullied. Kurt Hummel declared it in his senior year, but he'd been living it since he was a sophmore.
1. Finn

If I owned Glee would I be on Fanfiction? No, I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>Kurt was really warm. He was beginning to feel like he had over reacted by wearing the plastic coat over his actual coat and clothes.<p>

Then again… he really didn't want to try and get any slushie's out of his clothes.

"Oh my god." Rachel's whispered words drew him out of his reverie. He looked away from his locker to see one Finn Hudson standing in front of him with a grape slushie.

Grape slushie. Finn was holding a grape slushie. In front of him. He was going to slushie him.

Finn had turned on them. Kurt swallowed thickly, a sick feeling filling his stomach as he looked at his secret crush. "Do it." He breathed out, refusing to look weak.

"I really don't want to. Honestly, I know how picky you are about what products you use on your face." Finn genuinely sounded like he didn't want to. Understanding filled Kurt and he found his glare softening slightly. He had quite the football team without a second thought when he'd been given the choice between it or Glee Club.

Mercedes and Tina or Karofsky and Azimio? Was that even a real choice?

Still, Finn had never exactly been one to stand up to peer pressure. "But you've been getting so much pressure from the gorillas on the football team. I guess they didn't appreciate me resigning from the team and choosing glee." Kurt replied, hoping he could stall long enough to find a way out of getting slushied.

"Probably would've went over better if you didn't announce it in the showers." Finn said as Mercedes, Tina, and Artie came up to the group.

"You are not going to slushie on my man, Kurt." Mercedes stated, waving her finger at Finn disapprovingly. Kurt's heart fluttered happily at the fact that he actually had someone standing up to him. Kurt couldn't really remember anyone ever doing that before.

"Why wouldn't he? He's made his choice. He doesn't care about us "losers" anymore." Rachel bit out from behind Kurt. He felt his shoulders droop. He wasn't going to get out of this slushie.

"No, that's not true, it's just if I don't do it, the guys on the team are going to kick the crap out of me."

Kurt couldn't let Finn get hurt because of him. It was bad enough that they were always picking on him for being apart of Glee. He couldn't actually let someone get beat up just because he didn't want to get a slushie in his face.

Kurt locked his eyes on Finn and swallowed thickly again. "Well, we can't have that, can we?"

He took the cup. "What are you doing?" Finn asked, sounding dumbfounded.

"It's called "taking one for the team." Kurt answered. He swallowed again and acted before he could chicken out. He tossed the cups contents in his face and bit back the exclamation of shock he wanted to let out. Holy hell, he hated that sting of ice.

He sucked in another breath, ignoring the gasps of shock around him and taking a grim satisfaction out of the look of disbelief and guilt on Finn's face. "Now, get out of here." Kurt quietly ordered. "And take some time to think whether or not any of your friends on the football team would've done that for you."

Finn backed up slowly, looking utterly shocked. He made it three steps back before turning and running back down the hall, away from Kurt and the rest of the glee club. There wasn't a sound in the hallway, all the other glee club members were staring at him like they didn't know who he was.

Slushie was dripping into his eyes and they were beginning to really sting. He could feel something extremely cold melting into his shirt.

Oh hell to the no. He was not going to let his shirt get stained. He was wearing a plastic coat to school so this wouldn't happen. He was not going to have worn this tacky outfit to protect his clothes and then have it get stained too.

"Someone get me to a day spa, stat!" the girls of the Glee club, his friends, surrounded him and led him to the bathroom where they preceded to rinse him off. They saved his shirt, and Mercedes even let him borrow her hairspray.

He'd rather be on this team than any other. Those Neanderthals could bring all the slushies on they wanted.

Just so long as they avoided his clothes.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Kurt Hummel is my favorite character ever, and I really just wanted to write a story about him through the seasons. I love that he took a stand against bullying in season three, and I'm really annoyed he didn't win the presidancy.<strong>

**Anyway, this takes place in Season one episode 'Mashup' Let me know what you think :) I plan on covering each of the main characters.**


	2. Tina

I don't own Glee

* * *

><p>Kurt <em>hated<em> Mondays. He only seemed to get slushied on Mondays, and he always got pimples on Mondays… they were simply the worst day of the week.

Until Theatricality week.

This entire week simply sucked. It did have the advantage of bringing him closer to Tina though. They were walking down the hall towards their locker now. They had one more class and they'd be done for the day.

"I love wearing champagne bubbles! I get to express a whole different side of myself. Because even though I'm painfully shy and obsessed with death, I'm a really effervescent person." Kurt was about to reply that he thought it was also an interesting statement on how transparent she was about who she was, but he was interrupted before he could. Karofsky and Azimio both shoved the pair against the lockers. Kurt's right arm and back slammed into the hard metal and he felt Tina pushed against his chest before falling next to him against the locker. He sucked in a surprised breath, slightly dizzy and pained from the unexpected, and unwanted, collision. His eyes fell on Tina, checking to see if she was alright, and he saw her looking at Karofsky and Azimio with something that made his stomach turn.

Fear. She looked terrified.

The boys started to head down the hall, uncaring that they had just injured Tina as well as Kurt. He couldn't believe they had the audacity to actually hurt a girl.

"Excuse me!" He called after them before he was fully aware of what he was doing. "Were you dropped on your heads?" Both boys paused mid step before slowly turning towards him. He could feel Tina ducking behind him. The fact that she was trembling gave him courage to stand up to the Neanderthals.

"What was that?" Karofsky asked, looking at Kurt as though he had just grown another head.

"I think you heard me." Kurt replied. He had no idea where the courage was coming from. He just kept seeing Tina shaking behind him. He hated seeing other people scared and bullied. He took another breath and looked between the boys, who had returned to Kurt and Tina. "I'm just saying. Pick on me– that's fine– but don't throw around a girl." He hoped he could guilt them into apologizing. He doubted that they were actually bright enough to understand what he was saying though.

"Well, you know, lately, we haven't been able to tell the difference." Azimio snapped.

We're not gaga for Gaga. You dress all freaky, and then you rub it in everybody's faces'. I don't want to look at it all day!" Karofsky leaned in towards Kurt and Kurt felt himself leaning away. Tina cowered even more and Kurt felt a little of his earlier anger returning.

"It's weird. It makes my eyes tired." Karofsky finished. Kurt's eyes angered. He did not like being called 'weird.'

"If you want to switch it up a bit, just go from Gap to Banana Republic."

"It's called being theatrical. We're showing off who we are." Kurt replied, gesturing to his outfit. "It's the same thing you do when you go to school with your football uniforms on. You're expressing yourself, and we have every right to do the same." His nostrils were flaring by the end of his passionate speech, and he could feel Tina straightening up a bit beside him. Even if the dunderheads in front of him weren't listening, it was nice to know that Tina was.

"Well, you know what? The next time you want to express yourself a little like a circus freak, don't be shocked when my fist." Tina yelped as his fist connected with the lockers beside them. "Feels like expressing itself against your chin!"

"Okay? Knock that crazy fool crepe-paper nonsense offa you."

"Let's go." They turned on the spot and went back down the hallway. Clearly they thought they'd gotten the best of Kurt and Tina, the circus freaks. Tina sniffed beside Kurt and he didn't even think before stepping forward and bringing his hand to his hips.

He leaned forward at the waist and growled out: "Yeah, you don't want to be late for your appointment at Supercuts!" Tina sucked in a shocked breath and Kurt had to repress the urge to smirk. The bullies wouldn't get the best of him. They wouldn't know what hit them.

"Watch your mouth, homo!" Azimio yelled back.

"And you know what, fancy? You don't need an appointment at Supercuts. They love walk-ins." Karofsky added, smirking at them. Kurt watched them go as he straightened up. Yes, they wouldn't know what hit them.

Once he worked on his comebacks.

* * *

><p><strong>This takes place in Season one episode 'Theatricality' Please leave a review and let me know what you think :) also, are there any scenes you'd like to see covered?<strong>


End file.
